


The Fire that Holds Us Together.

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Come Eating, Creature Fic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feeding, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Multi, Riding, Rimming, Slow Burn, This fic is bad don't waste your time with it, explicit - Freeform, it's late if i forgot anything let me know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Dan, Phil, Harry and Draco return to Hogwarts for their 8th year and their lives change forever.





	The Fire that Holds Us Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Partially betaed by the amazing @shippingfangirl26 and fully betaed by grammarly.
> 
> Written for the Bingo Phandom Fic fest, prompts included: Writer's choice, Threesome/moresome, Isle of man, Quiff/hobbithair, Body swap.

The war had finally ended, many had perished, families had been torn apart by the death eaters but hardly anybody was talking about those who were sent to San Mungo by loss, grief, and even torture.

 

People were trying their best to continue with their lives, so they put on their brave face and pretended like the magical world wasn’t in complete shambles.

 

Those who had exiled themselves to foreign lands in an attempt to survive were starting to return. Everyone was clinging to any sense of normality they could attain.

 

On August the 15th, the newly relocated Daniel Howell received his Hogwarts letter. He hated it, he should have finished school last year but Lord poopdemort had gone and ruined everyone’s lives. Coming from a pureblood family, he knew most of their kind didn’t want to get involved in the war but it’s not like they had a choice. Well, he knew most of his generation didn’t want to get involved, he did know some of their parents were absolute asshats, but that was standard for purebloods.

 

He decided not to make a fuss about it. Everyone was having a difficult time, eespecially his parents. They had already been settled into the French pureblood circle for the past three years and even though they felt excited to return to their home, it was obvious to anyone that they didn’t know how to fit into the new state of things.

 

Dan would be a good son, as the eldest and future heir to the fortune, he would start his last year _again_ at Hogwarts and try to reconnect with his childhood friends, make new business connections and find someone to marry as it was expected of him. He briefly thought of his veela ex partner, they had only been together for one year and while it had been nice and convenient as they were assisting beauxbatons together, he felt no lost love for them. Once his parent gave him the news about their moving, they had parted ways in a friendly manner. He would be sure to send them a letter.

 

Should he send an owl to his old best friend? ‘hmm, better to surprise him,’ he smirked. He had always been kind of a git but so was Dan, hopefully, they had both matured enough to stop competing with each other.

 

\-----

 

Draco was not excited about returning to school, he felt like he was no longer a child, he had been robbed of his childhood by most of the adults in his life. Yes, he had been old enough to make his own choices at the time, but he had been heavily controlled by his father. He had chosen the right path when the opportunity arose.

 

He had played the role well, his godfather had trusted him and confided about his true alliances in an effort to knock some sense into him and it had paid off. Draco asked for a private meeting with Dumbledore and became an informant and a key agent in the light side’s plans for defeating the Dark Lord.

 

He had thought about it a lot, and he made sure his doings didn’t get to the public or even most members of the order. Even after they had won the war, nobody knew about his work for Dumbledore until the trails started.

 

Thus, he had been free of charge as a death eater because he hadn’t murdered or tortured anyone and he was sixteen at the time of the alleged crimes. Everyone present at his marking ceremony had agreed that he looked terrified and that his father had pushed him forward. He had been given the chance to join the cause or die, therefore, even though some people had protested his release, they had nothing on him and the death eater families were unaware of his betrayal.

 

The first banquet and sorting ceremony went by too quickly for his taste, he had been spared to be present due to some threats the school had received for allowing him back for his eighth year. He had gone straight to the tower assigned for the students repeating their last year due to the war.

 

He knew this would be trouble but at least there were several rooms assigned for boys and girls. There was a notice encouraging them to mix with students from other houses to favour unity. In Draco’s opinion it was funny they wanted the students to be friends now when they had been encouraged to keep to their own houses and compete with everyone else for the past seven years.

 

He went into every dormitory,  they all looked exactly the same, no distinctive colours from any of the houses. All of them were circular, with four draped beds, a big desk and a wardrobe. He merely chose one he knew was opposite to the side the sun rose to avoid waking up to sunshine in his eyes and set his trunk beside one of the beds, after all, this would be the first year he wouldn’t spend in the dungeons.  

 

He heard a sudden burst of noises in the common room and checked his hair in the mirror, for it would be the first time his classmates would see him since sixth year. He pretended to be occupied with setting his belongings in place when he heard it.

 

“Draco!”

 

Draco didn’t even have time to turn around before he felt arms surrounding him. He had lost hope to ever see him again. He couldn’t help but let a smile form on his usually stern face.

 

“Daniel,” he said casually, as if they hadn’t best friends and then lost contact for years, not knowing what happened to the other.

 

“Are you going to turn around and return the hug to your bestest friend or not?” Dan pouted.

 

Draco sighed and turned around pretending he didn’t want any of it, “If I must…” he said putting his arms around his friend and smiling. He still looked like an angel, with those soft curls, shiny brown eyes and adorable dimples. The perfect innocent image for the most cunning Slytherin.

 

There was a crash by the door, a boy wearing the Hufflepuff colours had fallen by the door on top of what appeared to be his own luggage. Draco rolled his eyes but said nothing, Dan decided to help.

 

The way his friend smiled indicated this was not an innocent act of kindness.

 

“Hi, are you ok?” he said extending his hand to the handsome boy before him.

 

“Yeah, sorry. It happens often, I’m quite clumsy, ” the boy said smiling and shaking Dan’s hand.

 

‘Poor innocent prey’ Draco thought. Even though he hadn’t seen Dan in many years he remembered how he had the habit of flirting constantly. Even Draco himself had… he shook his head and ignored the boys as he set his pyjamas in his bed.

 

“I’m Phil, Phil Lester. I remember you! You used to come here but then you moved away. ” he said cheerily.

 

Dan swallowed. He hadn’t heard that name in so long. How could he have missed it? The sole owner of his attention when he attended this school. He was now taller, his features were much more defined, all high cheekbones and sharp chin, but his blue eyes remained the same if only exalted by his now black hair styled in a quiff. Dan looked into those golden and green flexes… He coughed and dropped Phil’s hand, he had spaced out and who knows how long they had been holding hands.

 

“So this means you will join us and be our roommate?” he winked with a slight smirk. In the corner, Draco was still pretending he wasn’t there but he was watching their every move. It appeared his friend had not gotten over his awkward winking phase. It gave him some sort of comfort that at least some things would still be the same.

 

“Yes! If you don’t mind, I would like to make new friends, If I have to share a room with Justin Finch-Fletchley for another year I’ll jump out the window,” Phil commented setting his trunk beside the bed opposite to Draco’s.

 

“We’ll be delighted to have you,” Dan smiled sweetly and dragged his trunk to the bed beside Phil’s.

 

Phil then turned to check who it was, only to find Malfoy staring right back at him with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile. At least Phil assumed he looked amused, he didn’t think many people had an extensive knowledge of Malfoy’s smiles, if he had ever, in fact, smiled before today. “Malfoy,” he said, nodding.

 

“Lester, welcome to the snake pit,” he nodded back.

 

“Um, thanks,” he coughed.

 

“There’s a bed in the back room, I’m sure,” they heard someone comment followed by the sound of steps coming from the common room.

 

“How do you know?” the other person asked.

 

Oh no. Draco knew that voice, he groaned, rubbing his forehead. Phil smiled recognizing the voice as well and muttering a “Yesss!” under his breath. Dan looked between both of them, confused as to who…

 

They were at the door already, “Because it’s Malfoy’s room, byeHarryseeyoutomorrow, ” Ron Weasley said before turning on his heels and leaving.

 

Harry Potter was staring into the room, eyes travelling to each of their faces, he sighed leaning against the door.

 

“Right. Umm, Hi guys, I was having an important meeting and just got here, apparently all the rooms have been occupied. Is it ok if I stay here? I’m sure I can get someone to switch me tomorrow,” he said looking into Draco’s eyes. All of them knew if someone would have a problem with this arrangement, it would be Draco.

 

“Did you speak to Minerva? Did she _tell_ you?” Draco inquired.

 

“Yes, that’s where I was, it’s a bit… Surreal” Harry said.

 

“But did you _see_?” Draco said staring intently into Harry’s eyes.

 

“I saw,” he nodded, “So, can I crash here or not?” Harry asked impatiently.

 

“I guess, I don’t own the castle,” Draco shrugged.

 

Harry rolled his eyes and dragged his trunk to the remaining bed, sadly for him, it was the closest to Malfoy.

 

Dan decided to kill 2 owls with one bludger. Seeing Phil had picked everything to get ready for bed, he picked his own pyjamas and toiletries and said: “Phil, would show me where the bathroom is, I haven’t been in the castle in a long time,” he pouted shamelessly.

 

Draco frowned and gave Dan a sideways glance for his lack of decorum, he wasn’t even trying to hide he wanted to get into Phil’s pants. Dan pretended not to notice, Phil was smiling and nodding after all.

 

“Of course, come on!” Phil said extending his hand towards Dan who took it immediately and left the room with him.

 

“Merlin, how long do you give them?” Harry asked as he started to remove his clothes.

 

Draco swallowed, “Knowing Dan, a week, maybe two,” he said absentmindedly looking at the expanse of olive skin and soft muscles in front of him.

 

Harry smiled, removing his trousers, “Really? He’s that bad?”

 

“He’s that good, actually,” Draco said letting his eyes wander down to Harry’s legs and up to his…

 

“You? When?” he smirked. Those damn green eyes had always been a sight to see but being able to look at all of Harry… Draco was glad they hadn’t shared a room before or he would have kissed that stupid grin off his face; it would have been the main cause outrage from the school, his parents and the daily prophet.

 

“I don’t kiss and tell Potter, mind your own business,” he said falling into old manners out of sheer surprise for the amicable conversation with his former enemy. Even if he had seen everything in a pensive, he didn’t think Harry would actually be nice to him.

 

“I will when you are done,” Harry said placing his hand on his hips, still wearing nothing but boxers briefs.

 

“Done with what, Potter?” said Draco removing his shirt.

 

“Checking me out. I mean, I don’t mind, Malfoy, you are fit, if you want to go to Hogsmeade and have a cup of coffee or something, you know where I am,” said Harry pointing to his bed.

 

Draco blushed so hard he could actually feel it in his ears. “Shut up Potter!”

 

Dan and Phil returned to see a semi naked Harry facing away from Draco but making no move to actually get dressed and Draco staring at him looking mortified but unable to avert his eyes.

 

Dan gave Draco a knowing look, he knew that face well enough. This year was looking up already.

 

\------

 

Classes started without a hitch, all eight years had been combined into one group due to their numbers. Even though every year in every house had suffered the loss of at least one student, they had been the most hit by the war. Most of them had perished defending the castle during the final battle.

 

The mood was sombre all around but everyone was trying to get on. A few decided to change their career path, opting for becoming a Mediwizard or an Auror instead of a Quidditch player, others were done paying attention to what people said or thought about them. Harry Potter fitted both categories. He would be damned if he kept letting people guilt trip him into doing stuff.

 

The general British wizarding population expected him to become an Auror of even the Minister of Magic. He was done with all of that, he had died to save all of them and they still wanted more.

 

After the battle, he had started therapy and finally admitted to his saviour complex. Having time to actually think and be himself felt like an enlightenment: He didn’t want to date Ginny, who, he now realized, looked quite a bit like his own mother; he didn’t want to keep saving people or listening to their constant demands, he wanted to live his own life as he saw fit. Sometimes he felt rebellious. Like a fire coursing through his veins, he felt the need to argue and tell people exactly where he could stick it. His therapist said that it was healthier to express his anger than to keep it in, within reason. Others did not agree, saying Harry needed to enrol in an anger management program.

 

Thankfully, he had found his new company much more amicable than his usual mates. The four of them had become fast friends and knew how to respect each other’s space and personalities. Not one fight had erupted between them and it was mind-blowing to Harry, had he shared a room with Ron he knew they would have had their first fight of the year by now. Gladly, Ron was much too occupied with Hermione to drive him up the wall. They still shared meals and the occasional chat but they mostly kept to themselves, as they knew Harry was not in a state to put up with their constant questioning.

 

It seemed like everything was working itself out, Darco and him were studying together quite often, Dan and Phil were clearly smitten with each other and the four of them together worked as a peaceful, supporting little community that let their individual qualities shine and brightened each other’s days during the difficult times.

 

\---

 

During the fourth week of classes, Dan finally found the courage to ask Phil out. He didn’t want to make it obvious that it was a date, he was scared of rejection, particularly from Phil because he didn’t want to ruin their friendship.

 

In his first years in Hogwarts Dan had developed a crush on the Hufflepuff after observing his quirky personality during classes, particularly herbology. Phil really loved plants, but he was absolutely shit with them and this made everyone, including Phil himself, laugh incessantly. One of Dan’s favourite hobbies was just staring at him at that bright smile and let it warm his heart.

 

As a third year, Dan had tried everything he could think of to get Phil’s attention, but he only got the occasional glance. He settled on trying to get everyone’s attention so he wouldn’t be ignored. He made jokes constantly while maintaining focus on his studies and he liked to flirt and lead the other students on, both male and female. He made everyone think that he was quite more experienced than he actually was. In truth, Dan had eyes only for Phil, he never admitted to it but he had honestly no intention of dating anyone else.

 

In the past nothing he had tried worked, but as luck may have it, they were now roommates and that gave him an excuse to talk to Phil whenever he wanted to.

 

Nobody could fault him for being nice and taking his new roommate out for coffee.

 

He was pulled from his daydreams and machinations by none other than Phil.

 

“Hey Dan, are you ok?” he asked curiously.

 

“Yes, Phil. Of course” he squeaked.

 

“Everyone just left, the class is over. I’ve been trying to get your attention to ask you if you could go with me to Hogsmeade? I’m all out of candy and I would like to get some,” he asked running one of his hands absentmindedly on Dan’s desk.

 

Dan would have made a very obvious joke, had it been anyone else speaking, but instead he said: “Of course! What are friends for?” and in a flash he saw Phil’s expression rise and fall. He had said the wrong thing, again.

 

“Yeah, we’re friends right?” Phil asked, his eyes glued to the desk in front of him.

 

“Yeah, if that’s what you want…” Dan answered, unsure of what to say to make things right.

 

“Right, well, we need to run to herbology, come on,” Phil said picking up his school bag and waiting by the door for Dan to join him.

 

\----

 

The next few days passed in a blur, yet Dan was hyper aware of his every interaction with Phil. As days went by, something had shifted between them.

 

They had shared late night conversations in Dan’s bed. The others had refused to join them in favour of studying. So, hidden behind the curtains and a silencing charm, they had talked about their childhood, what they’ve been up to during the past three years, and their plans for the future. Dan felt closer to Phil like they were best friends who had been separated by life and reunited as soon as they could, but at the same time, he felt that boyhood crush start to develop into love.

 

It was a bit strange to him, to realize that he had idealized Phil so much and gotten a crush without getting to know him as a person. Yet, he had recently gained so much knowledge about him, and to his surprise, he had found that Phil was even more amazing than he had ever imagined.

 

He was brave, kind, a loyal friend, smart and incredibly quirky. Dan was glad that he could say he was falling for a great person, yet it all made him feel slightly ill with stress.

 

Before this, their weekend plans meant going on ‘not-a-date’ with his crush, but now, he was absolutely sure he _wanted_ it to be a date. How to go about it without ruining their incipient friendship, _that_ was the tricky part.

 

\---

 

When Saturday rolled around, Dan and Phil decided to spend the afternoon in Hogsmeade, looking around the shops and getting some coffee afterwards. It was starting to get cold already and this meant that they could _finally_ get cosy with hot drinks in front of the fireplace. Dan was already making plans to take advantage of this and potentially cuddle up to Phil.

 

After Phil had bought every bit of candy he liked, they decided it was time for their coffee break. It was an odd choice of an order at the Three Broomsticks when every single student opted for butterbeer, but Dan had never acquired the taste for it and Phil was absolutely addicted to coffee.

 

They sat at one of the tables by the window and spent the first few minutes silently waiting for their orders and lost in thought, and looking out. When they finally got them, Phil decided it was time to talk.

 

“Is this a date?” he blurted out looking straight into Dan’s eyes.

 

“What? I mean… do you want it to be?” Dan said blushing profusely.

 

“Do _you_?” Phil asked, raising his eyebrows. He was not backing out this time.

 

Dan looked down, “Yes,” he said barely above a whisper, finally admitting it.

 

Phil put his hand softly on Dan’s and said: “Me too.”

 

Dan looked up and smiled shyly, “Ok,” he said softly, “Scone?” he offered, picking one up and placing it right in front of Phil’s lips.

 

Phil smiled back “Yes, thank you.” He bit the scone purposely touching dan’s fingers with his lips.

 

They talked until the sun started to set and most people had left. As they made it outside to the biting cold and started making their way back to the Castle, it started to drizzle.

 

Suddenly, Phil pulled Dan by the hand to the side of the road going between the shops and pressed him softly to the wall. Cupping his cheek he smiled and hesitated for a moment before he pressed their lips together in a sweet feathery kiss, warming their hearts and bodies despite the harsh conditions.

 

Dan smiled into the kiss and feeling his stomach flutter, he put his arms on Phil’s shoulders. He couldn’t believe his luck. Everything about them had gone so easily; they had clicked in the most perfect of ways, it felt almost like they were meant to be.

 

\------

 

Meanwhile, in the castle, Draco sat by the desk in their room, he was trying to help Harry bit potions but he was hardly getting any results, it was as if Harry had the mind of a Golden Retriever. Nonetheless, Draco could not get mad at him, if only, he found it endearing. With all the childish animosity between them gone, he found himself helpless to Harry’s adorable personality.

 

Harry, on the other hand, had a big problem even sitting still beside the blonde. As of late, he found everything about Draco distracting. He had always admired his intelligence and wit - not that he would have ever admitted that - but now that he knew the Slytherin better, he was constantly drawn to his little quirks. The way his usually perfect posture was nowhere to be found as he focused on his studies, frowning his naturally perfect brows, his blonde fringe falling to his eyes. That little patch of skin right above his trousers that made an appearance when he yawned stretching his arms, and his sweet sweet smell; Harry could not stop thinking about it.

 

He felt boiling hot, like he was slowly but surely about to burst into flames. He needed to taste Draco’s skin, he needed to…

 

Draco looked up from the textbook to find Harry avidly staring at his neck, seemingly lost in thought, “Harry, what-?”

 

He was interrupted mid-sentence by Harry’s lips on his own. He raised his eyebrows in shock for a moment, before kissing back and melting into his arms. He moaned softly into the kiss as Harry put his hand on his neck, caressing the skin lightly with his thumb.

 

Harry waited no time deepening the kiss, sucking and biting the other’s lips. Everything happened in a haze. He put his other hand Draco’s lower back and pulled him closer effortlessly until he was sitting on his lap. He tangled both of his hands in Draco’s hair and kissed him breathless, then making his way to his neck and biting.

 

“Ah! Harry! Wait-” Draco shrieked.

 

Harry finally took notice of what he was doing as if he was coming out of a trance and gasped, leaning away from him. He blushed unable to say anything, looking into Draco’s eyes, knowing that he had not only frantically kissed him and dragged him onto his lap but that he had gotten a massive erection which the other had probably felt.

 

The blonde stared at him astounded, one hand covering his neck and his mouth hanging open.

 

“I- I, Draco” he tried, “I’m _so_ sorry, _so_ sorry, I don’t know what came over me. Please, forgive me,” he prayed.

 

“Um, yes. It’s ok, I- I liked it” He cleared his throat, “I’ll be right back,” he said rushing out of the room, but not before Harry could see that he was not the only one affected by their encounter.

 

He climbed onto his bed and closed the curtains with a locking charm and applying a silencing spell for good measure before stripping entirely and fishing for the lube bottle he kept under his pillow. Lately, he had been having such a hard time, in every sense of the word, that he had resorted to keeping it handy. Wasting no time, he took himself into his lubed hand and started to pump, loosely at first, but increasing the pressure gradually, he felt so aroused that his entire body was shaking and sweating profusely. His orgasm took him by surprise, he arched his back and came with a silent scream, then, his world went black.

 

\---

 

In the prefect's bathroom, Draco got into the tub and jerked off again and again until he came dry. He felt satiated but confused, he hadn’t been affected by a kiss and little groping in a long time. Ever since _Dan…_

 

After dinner, Dan and Phil returned to the bedroom to find the others curtains drawn. They got into Dan’s bed and closed the curtains putting on a silencing charm to have some privacy and spend the next few hours talking and kissing softly until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

As soon as the first rays of sun hit the castle, Dan sneaked out to the kitchens and got a big breakfast tray loaded with sweets, coffee and some flowers to have the perfect setting to finally ask Phil to be his official boyfriend.  

 

\---

 

Even though Harry and Draco had neglected to talk about their little… _incident_ , they were still getting along quite fine, sharing the occasional kiss when they felt bold enough, but never discussing it further. Draco wanted nothing more than to clear the air between them, but for now, they were still this unnamed thing, not boyfriends, but not _only_ friends either.

 

Harry was honestly getting more and more fed up with his classmate's attitudes to a point where he was finding difficult to lead a normal life, today was no different.

 

Draco had become very important to him as they had shared similar experiences during the war. They took to confiding in each other if they were having a difficult day or a nightmare, it was only logical that, sometimes, they enjoyed spending time together in public as well.

 

One fateful day in November, they took the afternoon to enjoy the sun and walk around the school grounds, minding their own business, not harming anyone. One would think they would be left to their own devices. But no, people always felt the need to comment about everything Harry did and demanded explanations as to what he was doing with, eespecially if he was with _Malfoy_. Harry suspected even if they knew that Draco had been one of Harry’s main sources of information in the efforts to defeat Voldemort, nobody would care. They would rather hate and judge blindly than to recognize that most of them, the ones who had survived, had hidden or fled when they had needed them the most. Their best classmates had died fighting for what they knew was right, the weak minded had remained.

 

The worst of them all was Justin. _How_ he had been sorted into Hufflepuff was beyond Harry. Everyone there was nice and a loyal friend; it was not surprising Phil had preferred to share a room with Draco than Justin when given the chance.

 

Of course, being the no-lifer that he was, Justin had approached them to question Harry’s alliances as if that was any of his business.

 

“Are you _constantly_ hanging with Slytherins now? Are you really going to forgive him for everything he did? What kind of an idiot would miss that he is obviously up to something and you’re walking right into his trap?!” Justin shouted as he approached them, clearly trying to attract a crowd to gain support for his sayings.

 

Draco had just rolled his eyes. He no longer felt the need to address every idiot that commented on his life. He knew what he had done and the kind of person he was, he didn’t need anyone’s approval anymore.

 

Harry, on the other hand, had gone completely red. If Draco had not grabbed him by the uniform, he had the impression that Justin would look even uglier on the outside than he was on the inside.

 

“Listen, you little piece of _shit_ , _who_ the hell do you _think_ you are to question what _I_ do or who _I_ decide to spend my time with. Besides - you don’t even know what Draco did or didn’t do, you don’t get to question him when you did _nothing_ but _cower_ and hide in _fear_ during the battle.,” Harry shouted as he was pulling hard from Draco’s grasp in an attempt to get to Justin who had kept a safe distance.

 

“I can’t believe you are meddling with death eaters! _We_ believed in you and your cause, you owe us an explanation!”

 

“What are you talking about? _My_ cause was surviving and keeping my loved ones _alive_ , I owe you nothing, you little _bitch_! Leave us alone before break every single bone in your body!” He spat, flinging his arms in an attempt to punch Justin. Keeping Harry contained was getting harder by the minute.

 

“Harry, _please_! He’s not worth it. If you hurt him he’ll be _more_ useless than he is now” Draco said, trying his best to not let Harry go. He was strong but apparently, Harry was even stronger, managing to move them both closer to his target bit by bit.

 

“Listen to your _bitch_ , Potter!. If you love him so much why don’t you just marry him!?” Justin said petulantly.

 

That’s when Harry finally lost it. He managed to escape Draco’s grasp and lurched himself forward onto Justin, who looked absolutely shocked. A single punch landed on his face with a crack before Draco got his wand out.

 

“Petrificus Totalus!” he yelled, and both boys landed on the grass with a loud thump.

 

Justin was bleeding in his petrified shocked expression.

 

Harry remained under the spell for a full 3 seconds before sitting up looking at Draco with a scandalized expression and Blazing red eyes. “ _Why_ did you do that? I was _defending_ you! He had _no right!”_

 

What surprised Draco the most was that Harry had somehow deactivated the spell, but he seemed to be more focused on Draco than the person he was so determined to tear apart just mere second ago. _That_ , and the red eyes of course.

 

“Merlin, Harry, your eyes! We have to take you to the infirmary!”

 

“My eyes are fine Draco!” said Harry before a single drop of blood started to fall from his right eye.

 

Harry felt a tear roll down his cheek and wiped it, only to realize it was blood.

 

“What’s happening?” Harry asked, feeling slightly dizzy.

 

Every student in the perimeters was running towards them. The Hufflepuffs, took Justin to the infirmary, while Granger and Weasley each grabbed one of Harry’s arms.

 

“It’s ok, I’ll take him,” Draco said.

 

“No offence Malfoy, but he is our friend, we can handle him,” said Ron.

 

Draco merely raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“I don’t need to be handled! I want to go with Draco, he can help me up,” argued Harry.

 

“No Harry, we can help you, come on, up!” Hermione reprimanded him.

 

“I said Draco!” Harry snapped, leaving no room for discussion. Draco grabbed both of his hands and helped him up. “I don’t feel so good Dray,” Harry said rubbing his face against Draco’s neck and hugging him surprising everyone around them. Draco felt the heat rise to his face while Granger and Weasley watched them both wide-eyed.

 

Harry had never called him Dray before and he had never snuggled up to him either. Draco wasn’t complaining, he just wished there wasn’t a lot of people watching them, judging them.

 

They walked only a few feet with Granger and Weasley following closely before Harry fainted and Draco had to carry him.

 

“Damn it Harry!” he said as he picked him up.

 

\-----

 

Finch-Fletchley had just gotten into a bed aided by his friends when Malfoy walked in carrying none other than Harry Potter with the other two-thirds of the golden trio following closely. Apparently, the boy was insisting in keeping the first place in “most infirmary visits” this year as well. Madam Pomfrey huffed as she set everything to accommodate both students into the infirmary.

 

“Lay him down here, please,” she said pointing to one of the beds. “What happened?” she asked a tad suspicious of all of them arriving together.

 

“He argued with Justin and got really aggravated, then he punched the idiot before I could stop him,” Malfoy said.strN

 

“So, the usual,” she said reproachfully.

 

“Not quite, Madam, he came to only a few seconds after, he defeated the spell without me removing it, and he was acting strangely. His eyes were red and then his right eye started bleeding - then he fainted,”

 

“Merlin!” she said closing the curtains around the bed, “Everyone out! Malfoy, stay behind the curtain, I want to speak to you.”

 

“I will,” he nodded.

 

“What’s wrong with him Madam?” asked Granger.

 

“Let me check on him and I’ll let you know, now out with you.”

 

Poppy vanished most of Harry’s clothes and examined him closely. She gasped as soon as she touched his skin, he was extremely hot to the touch, she inspected his eyes and saw that the red colour described was still present but slowly retreating back to his pupils. She had only heard about a wizard whose eyes turned red when he was mad. She feared for Harry, and desperately hoped her suspicions were wrong.

 

She checked the rest of his body in searched for the mark. As she turned the boy around her worst fears were confirmed. A set of small wings had appeared on his back as if they had been made marked by fire. For now, they were only an image engraved in the burnt flesh, but soon enough they would sprout from his body. He was _turning_.

 

\---

 

She took the Slytherin into her office, wanting to question him alone. He left Harry with his friends so they would not interfere.

 

“What did he say before fainting?” she asked.

 

“Well, he called me Dray, which is something he has never done and he was cross with me because I stopped him from beating Justin, yet, when he woke up he was more interested in arguing with _me_ than beating him up, which was very confusing.”

 

“What else? Did he do or say anything else?”

 

“He just insisted that _I_ was the one to help him get here to get his eyes checked up. He hugged me and rubbed his face on my neck.”

 

“Has he ever done that? Smelled your neck or try to touch it?” she frowned.

 

He coughed, not having expected such a blunt question, “Yes, once.”

 

“What did he do exactly?”

 

“I don’t think-” Malfoy blushed.

 

“It’s important, I won’t tell anyone but I need to know. This is _crucial_ , we need to give him the right potions as soon as possible,” she said.

 

“He.. well, he, um” he sighed, “He bit me” Draco muttered under his breath.

 

“ _Where_?! Show me!?” she said rising from his chair in a hurry.

 

He lowered the neck of his shirt and let her look at the tiny marks that still remained there. She observed closely but without touching his skin. She knew it was important that she didn’t come in contact with him if she wanted to remain in Harry’s good graces.

 

“When you picked him up today, did you noticed his skin feeling hot? Did anyone else touch his skin directly?” she asked returning to her chair and taking notes for future reference.

 

“No, Weasel- Weasley and Granger tried to get him up but they grabbed him by the armpits for a moment before he protested.”

 

She let out a sigh thankful for the cold weather, she was not fond of treating burnt students.  “Good. I’m afraid you and Harry will have to be relocated to a new dormitory _immediately_.”

 

“ _Why_? what’s wrong with him?”

 

“I’ll explain further once Harry wakes up, but it seems like you are his mate,” she sighed. “Have you felt the need to stay close to him lately?”

 

“Well, we’ve been getting along quite nicely, but I thought we were just more mature. Besides he now knows that we are on the same side,” he frowned.

 

“I’m not saying that it’s impossible, Mister Malfoy, but it seems that the state of things might have helped you two spend more time together, _bonding_ ,” she explained. “Is there anyone else you have been spending a lot of time with?”

 

Draco thought back to their first weekend back in the castle, the way the unlike group of friends had started to form.

 

****

 

_Firewhiskey running all around, courtesy of Dan, the four of them had sat in a circle, sharing stories and catching up. Until their fourth year, they all had run into each other or at least shared one class._

 

_“After the Triwizard tournament and Cedric’s death, my family was terrified that we would have to join the death eaters. They had barely been in school during the first war and they had managed to avoid being recruited by avoiding the higher circles,” Dan took a swig of Firewhiskey and continued, “We left everything behind, our family home warded and under the Fidelius charm, our money was withdrawn from Gringotts, and we left for France. It took us an entire year to adjust there, especially me, I had to transfer to Beauxbatons and make new friends. Not that I ever considered them friends.”_

 

_“None of them? you seemed to have a lot of… ‘friends’ around here” Phil asked._

 

_“Listen, they were not my friends. Draco was my only friend, the others… I_

_I just wanted to surround myself with people because I couldn’t get attention from the person I wanted,” Dan said in a rush._

 

_“Right, so did you have any “friends” in France? I bet going to school with a bunch of veelas was hard,” Phil pressed with an intense look upon his face._

 

_“No, actually, other than the fact that they were annoyed because I didn’t feel affected by their veela charm. I made one friend, we kept each other company, but other than that it wasn’t that important.”_

 

_“This ‘Friend’, did you break up with them?”_

 

_Dan sighed, eager to get through this topic, “We just split because I was moving back here, there was no point in continuing with that, look-” he paused trying to find the proper words, “What we had was just comfort and company, nothing more.”_

 

_“Hmm, OK.”_

 

_Draco decided to throw Phil a bone, “So why did you return this year instead of finishing school there?” he asked trying to change the course of the conversation._

 

_“My parents were eager to return, they said it would be good for me.” Dan ran a hand through his curls, “I guess I hadn’t thought about returning so soon but once they told me we were moving back, I felt like it was the right thing to do,” he said hoping that Phil would catch up on what he was hinting at._

 

_Phil nodded in understanding, “It was the same for me. I did come to Hogwarts last year and even though, we didn’t get the necessary credits, they gave me the option to just study for the tests, but I felt like I needed to be here,” He said looking around the group. “I think everything happens for a reason, right Dan?” he smiled._

 

_“Right!” Dan answered blushing._

 

_Looking down, Phil picked the tiny balls of fluff from his socks as he started telling his story. “Yes, I mean… my family wanted to take me out of the school but I had already turned 17 so they couldn’t make me. I told my mum, that I am making my own life choices now and that I was going to stay and help the kids in my house.” He smiled as Dan put a hand on his in support, “We knew the school would be a difficult place to be at but most children didn’t even get to choose. Neville and I thought about making a fort of sorts in the room of requirement, we knew most of our needs would be satisfied by the magic of the castle. We needed a place to keep them safe,” he stopped talking long enough to take a swig from the bottle and grimaced, passing it around. “My mum cried, but she took the rest of the family to our grandparents’ home in the Isle Of Man. I wrote them as often as I could,” he finished._

 

_“That’s was so brave of you, Phil,” said Dan with shining eyes. Draco rolled his eyes even though he knew it was, in fact, a brave decision, to him it was obvious that Dan was sucking up to Phil in every opportunity he got._

 

_“I think it is safe to speak among us right?” he asked._

 

_“Of course,” said Harry expectantly._

 

_“Can I trust you to not reveal this to anyone unless I specifically agree to it?” he pushed looking at each of their faces._

 

_“Draco, was is this about?” Phil frowned._

 

_“This is about the role I played during the war, if I want to keep his head above my shoulders, this needs to remain private. Even now, both sides have grudges against me. I need to stay quiet for a few years, or maybe even forever.” he said seriously._

 

_“Why don’t we make an unbreakable vow?” said Harry._

 

_“An unbreakable vow? Are you mental, Potter?” Dan bit back._

 

_“If you have nothing to hide you have nothing to lose, who’s in?” Harry answered._

 

_“I’m in!” said Phil extending his arm._

 

_“OK, I have nothing to hide. Draco is my friend - anyway, it’s just that It’s an unbreakable vow! But fine, I’ll do it.” He said, holding Phil’s hand in the centre of the circle._

 

_“You too Draco, I’ll make the incantation and then someone else will do it for us.”_

 

_“I’ll do it with you!” Dan rushed to say, excited at the prospect to make such a complicated spell._

 

_Draco smirked “Of course you would jump at that opportunity, I’ve seen the way you look at Harry,” he teased as he joined hands with them._

 

_He poked Draco’s shoulder. “Shut up! I meant I’ll perform the incantation!” he said as the blush crept up his face._

 

_“Quiet now!” Harry huffed, “Do you Daniel Howell and Philip Lester vow to keep Draco’s secret…”_

 

_\----_

 

_“So What happened? You said you didn’t kill or torture anyone!” asked Phil._

 

_“Of course I didn’t! I wouldn’t be here otherwise!” he huffed. “I made a deal with Dumbledore, of which very few people knew about. I was to get marked, pose as a death eater and bring the order information,” he turned to Dan, “That’s Dumbledore’s organization with a base at one of Harry’s houses protected by a Fidelius charm,” he clarified before taking a swig from the firewhiskey, “So I passed information “Obtained at school” to Voldemort which was in fact little pieces Dumbledore allowed me to pass up and in turn I had many memories from our encounters saved in flasks to use when the time came for my trials, that’s why my record is sealed,” he said putting both of his hands in his hair and inadvertently messing stick up in different directions, “The minister knows it all and by removing the memories from my mind I avoided being caught. Minerva also gave me a port key for my mother and another one for me in case we needed to get out.”_

 

_“What about your father, Dray?” Dan asked._

 

_“You know I love the bastard, but he wouldn’t see reason. I tried speaking to him once but he said it was too late for him and to do whatever I had to do. He asked me to keep my mother safe” he sighed, “He looked defeated, but when I took my mother during the battle and said goodbye to him, he smiled and said, “Make me proud, son” then he stupefied 2 of the death eaters that were with him and joined the battle,” Draco said with a bittersweet smile and glossy eyes._

 

_“Yeah, and I only knew about this on our first day back. The only times I had seen Draco since sixth year was when he refused to identify me, Ron and Hermione to the death eaters and then when we all almost died in the room of requirement,” Harry added._

 

_“What!?” Dan and Phil shouted in unison._

 

_“Goyle cast a fiendfyre spell that he didn’t know how to put out and we all almost burned to death if it wasn’t for Harry and his friend's hat saved us. Well, Crabb and me, Goyle fell right back into the flames…” he said with an absent look. He tried so many times to stop thinking about that moment._

 

_“Do you dream about it, Draco?” Harry asked softly._

 

_Draco looked at him, at the vulnerability he could see in his eyes. “Yes, sometimes, you?”_

 

_Harry sighed, “Yes, my therapist says that it’s normal. It’s like nightmares but they feel different from the ones I had before, you know?” he asked, the ‘When I had the Horcrux in me’ was implied._

 

_“Yes, I know what you mean. I sometimes take dreamless sleep potion so I can actually get some rest,” he admitted for the first time. He felt surprisingly at ease sharing this with them._

 

_“Me too, especially during the nights when the dreams are different. Sometimes I see you burn from the inside out, an animal made of fire climbs right out of your chest,” he shivered._

 

_“Really?!” Phil leaned forward, “What kind of animal was it?” he asked curiously._

 

_“Um, something weird, like an eagle but not exactly?” Harry tried to put it into simple words._

 

_“Like a veela?” Dan asked looking at Draco intently._

 

_“Aren’t Veelas beautiful women?” Harry felt confused._

 

_“There are male Veelas as well, but Lester’s right, when Veelas get mad they momentarily grow a beak and feathers,” Draco explained._

 

_Harry frowned, trying to imagine Fleur like some sort ugly angry eagle. He couldn’t even wrap his brain around that idea, least of all Draco turning into a beast when he was always so beautiful..._

 

_****_

 

Ever since that night the four of them had slowly but surely become quite close. Up to this point, Draco hadn’t even questioned how easily the odd group had slotted together. After all, Dan and he had been childhood friends, Harry and he had put their animosity to rest and Phil was just a wonderful friend, probably the one person in the entire school Draco had never been nasty to.

 

“Yes, actually.” He answered.

 

Madam Pomfrey looked at him expectantly and moved her hands prompting him to continue.

 

“Howell and Lester have been with us since the start of this year,” he finally admitted.

 

“We may need to run some tests on them as well, but they will most likely be moved with you two,” she said peering at him from above her glasses.

 

“How will we know if I’m Harry’s mate?” he asked, he wanted desperately wanted this to be true, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up.

 

“He bit you, there’s no way he would have tried to claim you if you weren’t one of his mates.”

 

“What do you mean with one of them?” he asked feeling increasingly jealous at the thought of having to share Harry.

 

“Let me ask you something, Malfoy,” she said in her typical no-nonsense tone, “If you close your eyes and picture yourself with Harry, Howell and Lester all living together as a unity, what do you feel?”

 

“I don’t know!” he said crossing his arms.

 

“Well go on. Close your eyes and try to picture it.”

 

He huffed closing his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He tried to see himself with Harry. It was fairly easy, there was a cottage by the sea with a garden, Harry was cooking something, Draco walked into the kitchen and hugged him from behind making him smile. Harry turned in his arms and kissed him softly running his hands through Draco’s hair. The front door opened, Dan walked in setting a briefcase on the coffee table and kissing each of them on the lips before taking a look into the pot and stirring it. The back garden door opened with a bang but none of them seemed surprised, Phil walked in with a basket of tomatoes and set them on the bench space before kissing each of his mates and slapping Dan’s butt softly with a smile on his face. He washed the tomatoes and started to set the table the rest of them joining him, working as a team to get everything done.

 

The image dissolved in his mind as it if had been made of smoke and a new one formed. They were all in a huge bed piled with cushions and silk sheets, they moved in a strange kind of synchronicity kissing each other, biting, sucking, rubbing. It was as if their minds were connected, like a beautiful work of art in motion. It was hard to tell exactly what they were doing until lights of different colours started dancing in the air, he could almost feel those hands on him, almost -

 

“Malfoy!” She asked wide-eyed, “I presume you liked what you saw.”

 

Draco was breathing heavily, he blinked repeatedly trying to get a grasp of reality but feeling absolutely embarrassed as well. “So it’s them then?”

 

“It seems that-”

 

There was a knock on the door, “Madam Pomfrey? Harry is awake, I thought you should know” said Granger through the door.

 

\---

 

Madam Pomfrey asked Draco, Dan and Phil to stay while she explained everything to Harry.

 

“I’m afraid your creature blood is manifesting Harry.”

 

“What? I don’t - I mean, what kind of creature? What’s going to happen to me?!”

 

“That is a bit confusing so far, you show signs both of succubus and Incubus. This will not affect _your_ health but it will have some really uncomfortable … symptoms until you are bonded with all of your mates,” she explained.

 

Harry was flabbergasted, “How will I find them?” He pulled at his own hair.

 

“I think you have already found them, Harry. Mister Malfoy has provided some information on the matter that indicates he is one of your mates, Howell and Lester seem to be the other two.”

 

“Three mates? Oh my god!” Harry didn’t know what to think. All of his life he had dreamed of having a family but he never pictured he would have a family of four without even having any children.

 

“The more powerful the wizard, the more mates required to ground him, Harry.”

 

Dan and Phil shared a look. Their relationship was so new, they hadn’t even gotten the chance to have their first time together.

 

“I know this is a lot to take in, I’m afraid you will need to be moved to new quarters along with your mates. You will need privacy.”

 

“How… how will be bond, I mean,” he huffed, not wanting to be crude but needing to know. “It’s four of us, how will be all… at the same time? Or how-? Who is bonding to who?”

 

Draco could only picture this situation being more awkward if his mother was the one answering the questions. He wanted to disappear into the ground.

 

Dan felt both a wave of excitement at the prospect of having sex with Phil, Harry and Draco and an incredible urge to drag Phil away to know what he was thinking. He would not agree to this is Phil didn’t.

 

She cleared her throat, “Your creature will guide you, Harry, all you need for now is to spend time with your mates, and when you are all ready you will know.” She almost patted him on the shoulder before she caught herself, “I will give you the potions that you need to take in the meantime to control your mood. We don’t want you shredding one of your classmates because they gave you or one of your mates the wrong look.” With that, she turned on her heels and left for her office.

 

“I think this is a lot. Harry, I need to speak to Phil alone before we know what we are going to do, but know that you have our support.”

 

“Yes, we need to figure everything out,” Phil said putting his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

 

Harry closed his eyes and leaned towards Phil’s arm, subconsciously trying to sniff him. “So sweet… you haven’t been with Dan yet,” he said absentmindedly.

 

“How do you know?” Dan asked with a mixture of curiosity and embarrassment.

 

“Because he doesn’t smell like you. All of you smell so sweet, yet so different. Draco smells faintly of you…” Phil looked between Draco and Dan in a very unimpressed fashion but kept his hand on Harry.

 

Draco blushed, he hoped Dan had told Phil about that. “Harry, I think it would be the best for us to move without them first and they can join us when they are ready.”

 

Harry opened his eyes abruptly and looked at Draco with a look that could only be described as anger.

 

“Harry, please. They just started dating, they haven’t even figured things out, you can’t expect them to drop everything and just come with us,” Draco said, trying to calm Harry down.

 

“Have we figured things out? Because I don’t recall talking about our little… kiss. Maybe besides being a fucking demon, I’m also very forgetful!” he bit back.

 

Dan approached him, sitting on the bed and taking his hand, “Don’t be so hard on him Harry. This is a difficult situation for all of us, especially you. All we ask is that you give us a little time to work things out, we don’t want to ruin our relationship before the bond, right Dray?”

 

“Exactly,” he said cupping Harry’s cheek, “Bonds are tricky, the fact that we will be joined for life doesn’t mean everything will work out perfectly. We will need to put a lot of effort into making it work. Biology can only do so much. You wouldn’t want to be in a relationship where the only time you can stand your partner is during sex, right?”

 

Harry let out a big sigh, “No, of course not. I understand it’s- it’s just so, I don’t know. I feel like I _need_ to be with you, _all of you_. I wasn’t sure if you were all my mates, but as soon as Draco mentioned splitting up, I just…” Harry couldn’t even finish the phrase, he felt ashamed of his behaviour.

 

“It’s ok, we know,” said Phil with a soft smile. Harry couldn’t help but return it, Phil was always like a ray of sun on his darkest days.

 

Madam Pomfrey returned with a tray with 5 flasks of potion, explaining that they all needed to take contraceptives to avoid getting pregnant and especially getting Harry pregnant. Male pregnancy was a possibility in the wizarding world but it required taking potions and frequent doctor appointments. In Harry’s case, having both Incubus and Succubus traits meant that he could surpass that inseminating the others or getting pregnant himself without a potion. They all awkwardly drank it without comment.

 

The fifth potion was to help Harry control his hormones and give him a chance to settle with his mates before letting his instincts take over. He downed it hoping it would actually work, he didn’t appreciate being reigned by instincts.

 

\-----

 

Headmistress McGonagall escorted Harry and Draco to their new quarters. They were located was in a secluded area of the dungeons to avoid other students bothering them, or getting burned for coming in contact with Harry’s skin.

 

They were surprised to see their trunks were already there, alongside the immense bed that was in the centre of the bedroom. There was also a bathroom complete with a smaller version of the bathtub from the prefect’s bathroom, a full kitchen, a common area with a fireplace and couches and a study with four desks.

 

Sensing that the boys needed to talk and settle in, she made sure they knew to contact her if they needed to talk or have anything added to their accommodations and left. She felt absolutely useless, unable to keep Harry from harm. It seemed like the child, would never achieve any semblance of a peaceful life.

 

“Come here,” said Draco as he strode to Harry, and grabbing his hair with both hands crushed their lips in a sweet but firm kiss.

 

Harry placed his hands on Draco's lower back bringing them closer together. They kissed for what seemed like forever before Harry stepped away, his breathing ragged. “We need to stop.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I can’t…” he said, his eyes roaming over Draco’s body. “I don’t think that potion did much for me.”

 

“The fact that you could stop and talk means that it worked,” he said grabbing the other’s hand. “Come on, let’s get to bed.”

 

“But Dray, I-”

 

“I know, I want to. I want our first time together to be just us, would you give me that?” he pouted, knowing exactly what he was doing to Harry.

 

Harry didn’t answer, he just kissed him again and lead them to the bedroom.

 

Despite their escalating arousal, they took their time undressing each other slowly, softly exploring their bodies until they couldn’t hold back anymore.

 

They fell on the bed without breaking the kiss. Harry pinned him down, and shifting his weight to his elbows, he started rubbing his cock against Draco’s, again and again, sending sparks through their bodies.

 

He slowly made his way to Draco’s neck and bit him in the same spot he had chosen before, right where his pulse was. Draco moaned as he tried to move even faster against Harry. He felt like he was slowly losing his mind. “Fuck me! Now, Harry!”

 

“Not yet, I won’t hurt you, pet,” said Harry looking straight into his eyes.

 

“Now, I need it!” Draco pleaded, his body starting to shake with the urgency.

 

“Turn around then, hands and knees. I’ll take care of you,” Harry practically growled.

 

Draco did as he was told and he was rewarded by harry licking a stripe from his balls all the way up to his hole, going absolutely crazy with it, making him moan like he never had before. Licking, sucking and spreading him open with his tongue and fingers until he was sure Draco could take him.

 

Then he flipped him over, pinning him down and putting Draco’s knees on his shoulders before he entered him in long thrust. He encountered no resistance, ‘He is ready for us, such a good pet’ a voice said inside his head. ‘Not a pet’ Harry answered, ‘No, not a pet, our mate’ the voice said, ‘Yes!’ he answered, ‘Then take him harder, make him ours, rule his pleasure, _feed_ from him.’

 

And Harry did, biting on Draco’s lips he hammered his hips over and over again.

 

Draco could do nothing but to moan incessantly, he felt like he was flying but he wanted more, he managed to wedge his hand between them and pump his cock furiously.

 

“Mine!” Harry growled through gritted teeth, pinning both of Draco’s hands to the bed and shifting a bit closer to him to get a better angle before resuming his rough pace.

 

The pleasure got much for Draco he felt every muscle in his body freeze, unable to move in any way as he came with a silent scream.

 

The image was too much for Harry, who pressed his lips to his mate’s and emptied himself into Draco. With the last remnants of energy left in him, he licked all over Draco’s tummy, feeling finally satiated enough to settle down.  

 

They curled together smiling and kissing softly. Both of them had one last thought before falling asleep: they needed the others to complete the bond.

 

\----

 

Meanwhile, in the prefect's bathroom, Dan and Phil jumped in the pool kissed frantically.

It was hard to stay afloat so Phil settled on the steps going into the water to make matter easier and Dan straddled him moaning as he lowered himself onto Phil’s lap pressing their cocks between their bodies.

 

“Gods, I love you so much,” he said putting his hands on Phil’s shoulders and kissing him.

 

“Yes! Ah-” said Phil as his boyfriend thrust his cock alongside his own. “Love you!” he lowered his mouth to Dan’s neck sucking a mark there as he grabbed his ass and helped him move faster.

 

“Phil!” he moaned as he rolled his hips down harder making their bodies shake.

 

Phil slowly brought his trembling fingers to Dan’s hole and rubbed, slowly increasing the pressure, not yet breaching him.

 

“Wait,” Dan said grabbing Phil’s hand, for a moment he thought he had overstepped their boundaries, but after a moment he felt his fingers slick with lube. “It’s waterproof, helpful charm, go on.”

 

Phil tried not to think too much about it and started slowly entering Dan with one finger very slowly and pulling it back out.

 

“Fuck, that drag is going to kill me, Phil,” he said, his hips slowly coming to a stop having completely forgotten what he was doing and focusing on the sensations coming from his ass. “More,” he demanded.

 

It took a few minutes until Dan was relaxed stretched enough for Phil. He wasn’t about to admit it but his mouth had watered when he saw Phil’s size, he was bigger than even him and _that_ was saying something. Biting his lip he lowered himself on Phil’s cock, feeling the head pop in slowly and pressing down gently, feeling every ridge and vein of it inside his walls, filling him in so beautifully.

 

He let out a breath he didn’t know that he was holding and waited until he felt ready to move. Phil kissed him and ran his hand on Dan’s cock. He thumbed the slit in circular motions, making him gasp.

 

They held each other closely as Dan started to move. Aided by Phil, he got worked up to a nice rhythm, bouncing as hard as he could to take him deeper and deeper, feeling like his legs were about to stop working at any moment. They came gasping and moaning into each other’s mouth, the shallow waters of the pool lapping their bodies.

 

Phil slapped Dan’s ass, “It’s my turn next.”

 

Dan laughed, “Give me a few, man.”

 

“Mmmm, Ok,” Phil said grabbing Dan’s hips and softly thrusting his semi hard cock further into Dan.

 

“Ah!” Dan said as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

 

Phil smiled into his neck “Too much?”

 

“No, don’t stop,” Dan said sounding desperate.

 

“Ok,” Phil said wrapping his hand around Dan’s sensitive cock.

 

Dan threw his head back started squirming in his lap unable to control his body through the shocks of over stimulation.

 

“F- ah, AH! Fuckfuck!” Dan managed to say, before deciding to give Phil exactly what he had asked for; grabbing his wrist, he took a breath stood with shaky legs.

 

“Get over here,” he said extending his hand to an expectant Phil.   

 

Phil smiled and followed Dan’s instructions, trying to relax. They settled on the shallow end of the pool where they could easily stand, Dan, pressed him against the wall kissing him hard.

 

“Gonna make you feel so good, love,” he said into Phil’s neck.

 

“You already have,” Phil smiled.

 

Taking his lubed fingers to Phil’s hole “You’ll like this even better.”

 

Phil wasn’t sure he was actually liking this better until he relaxed and Dan pressed further into him, adding more fingers and scissoring them, making him feel wide open.

 

When he was ready, Dan helped him wrap his legs around him and thrust into him with a low moan. “Are you ok?” he asked with a kiss.

 

“Yes, just take it slowly,” Phil asked.

 

Dan nodded pressing further into him slowly until he had bottomed up and kissed him deeply to help him get used to the feeling.

 

When Phil finally asked him to move, he did so in slow but deep fluid motions making him moan incoherently and tremble as he scratched is back.

   

Phil had never experienced anything like it, he tried to get as much leverage as possible, holding onto Dan’s shoulders for dear life and rolled his hips as best as he could. They lost themselves in the pleasure, slowly working towards their release. When they fell over the edge only one thought crossed their mind, they needed to join Harry and Draco.

 

\----

 

Draco woke up the next morning engulfed by the arms of his lover, a slow smile worked its way across his face and into his eyes. He caressed Harry’s arms and kissed him awake.

 

Harry smiled into the kiss humming in contentment. “Morning,” he said in a soft voice.

 

“How are you feeling,” Draco asked moving a strand of Harry’s hair out of his eyes.

 

“I should be the one asking that,” he smirked.

 

“Don’t flatter yourself, Potter,” Draco said as he pinched his nipple.

 

“Oooh, I’ll make you pay for that-”

 

“No!” Draco laughed trying to extricate himself from Harry’s arms but no to avail, “Ha- Harry!” he said trying to get away from the tickles.

 

They didn’t leave the bed for quite a few hours, choosing to eat and _feed_ to their heart's desire.

 

\---

 

That night, after she had finished her job for the day, Madam Pomfrey sat the four of them down in her office to discuss her findings. Her suspicions had been confirmed. Harry had in his lineage both a succubus and an incubus, and even though the chances of him getting traits from either of them was very low, his symptoms indicated that he was a rare combination of both.

 

He would need to fully bond as soon as possible with all of his mates, his creature was getting restless resulting in him lashing out.

 

Upon researching, she found that _they_ would be the ones to know if they were mates or not, the only thing that was more of an indication of it was them feeling the need to be closer and having creature blood themselves, even if it was very diluted. Harry would need to feed off them, and bodily fluids would be even more appealing to him coming from someone with creature blood. He would have some Succubus/Incubus traits manifest after the bonding but she assured them, they would only be temporary and with time, Harry would learn to shut them off.

 

Before closing the door, she wished them luck with the conversation they needed to have and warned them to be careful. Coming in contact with Harry’s fluids would result in them going into a frenzy.

 

\----

 

Back in Harry and Draco’s quarters, they sat in front of the fireplace with a cup of hot chocolate; Draco resting his head on Harry’s shoulder and staring into the fire absentmindedly, Phil sitting sideways on Dan’s lap in the sofa nearest to them. They had decided to not put things off for all of their sake.

 

“I don’t think, I’m one of your mates, Harry,” Phil said with a trembling voice and shining eyes.

 

“You are! We are!” Dan said frowning, he couldn’t picture his life without Phil.

 

“You are, Phil. I’m sure of it” Harry said softly.

 

“I’m just-” he choked back a sob, “I’m a muggleborn, I can’t- I’m not ...” his buried his face on Dan’s shoulder and let his tears fall.

 

Dan hugged him tightly, trying to not let the panic overtake him, he looked at Draco helplessly.

 

“What about your grandma?” Draco asked, he had already thought about this before but he hadn’t seen the opportunity to have this conversation with Phil.

 

“What?” Phil asked, looking up.

 

“Didn’t you mention your grandma being able to tell the future?”

 

“Y-yes?”

 

“It seems to me that she was a witch, perhaps with underdeveloped skills, but the magical blood was there. What was her last name?”

 

“She was adopted, but my mum tracked her files and found that she had been given away at age three. Her Mother’s last name was Sayre,” he said in between hiccups, wiping his tears.

 

Dan and Draco shared a look. One of the most boring things about being a pureblood was memorizing the most important family lines to know how to find the right match either for a business deal or a wedding.

 

“What!?” asked Harry.

 

“The Sayres are related to the Gaunts, Harry.”

 

“Oh,” Harry said

 

“What does that even mean?” Phil asked agitatedly.

 

“It means,” Dan said kissing him on the cheek, “That you are a descendant of Slytherin.”

Phil blinked repeatedly unable to form any words, he wasn’t sure if he found the information fascinating or horrifying considering who they were talking about.

 

“Don’t think about it too much, love. This means you definitely have creature blood, and Draco and I have veela blood as well. We can all be together,” Dan said cupping his cheek.

 

Phil kissed him softly. Harry’s eyes flashed as he watched them, smirking. Draco decided to distract him before he decided to tempt them. He grabbed Harry’s chin and kissed him softly.

 

Harry knew they didn’t have much time, he could feel the creature in him trying to get out, “Guys, I will need you to leave now unless you intend to join us right now. We could set a date for the bonding whenever you feel ready for it, I don’t want to pressure you” he said already finding it difficult to breathe.

 

“I want to stay,” said Phil looking into Dan’s eyes.

 

Dan smiled at him, “We’ll stay.”

 

Harry felt elated, they would finally become a unity. “Well, come here, give us a kiss.” He smirked, taking Draco’s hand and walking to their bedroom. ‘Mates!’ the creature said.

 

Phil didn’t hesitate, jumping from Dan’s lap, he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and joined the others in the bedroom. Putting his hands on Harry’s chest he kissed him gently but without faltering. Draco wasted no time sucking on Harry’s neck as he loosened his belt. Dan decided to start on familiar territory stepping behind Phil and biting his neck as he tried to open the other’s shirt.

 

Phil gasped, giving Harry the opportunity to slip his tongue in, tasting him, making them both dizzy. Phil then moved to the available side of Harry’s neck.

 

Dan took a good look at Harry’s naked torso before kissing him roughly. Casting his decency to the wind he moaned loudly as he tasted Harry, letting his hands wander.

 

Harry was in heaven, but his creature wanted more.

 

“Off!” Harry said opening the palm of his hands in a sudden motion. They gasped as magic caressed their bodies like a wave, vanishing their clothes in the blink of an eye.

 

The voices in Harry’s head were multiplying. ‘More, more’ they chanted.

 

‘We can make them feel it all, you just wait,’ the creature said.

 

They fluidly moved to the edge of the bed, no need to communicate with words, letting themselves feel. Dan pushed Harry onto the bed and knelt between his legs spreading them further apart. Seeing that he was already leaking and he needed no stretch, he entered him and paused giving Phil time to shift above Harry’s cock, Dan only stopped him for a moment to check that he was ready as well thanks to Harry’s influence and helped him sink onto Harry.

 

Draco straddled Harry’s face with a smirk and guided his cock to the awaiting mouth keeping eye contact with his lover.

 

They all moved in unison, creating a rhythm, thrusting, riding, fucking and sucking, for what seemed like hours, spiralling in pleasure.

 

‘I wish I could feel all of it, I want it all,’ thought one of them. The creature smirked, ‘Anything for my mates.’

 

Their bodies never ceased moving or fell out of rhythm but their minds travelled from body to body, feeling each other’s pleasure, feeding off it. It was too much, it was perfect, it was _them_ , it was _all of them_.

 

They returned to their bodies as they started to feel closer to the edge. An orb of light erupted from each of their chests as they came, yellow, blue, red and green, dancing between them before exploding in a shower of sparks.

 

They sluggishly climbed up in the bed, it was big enough to accommodate all of them after all. They smiled and kissed cuddling up to each other until they fell asleep.

 

Harry woke up in the middle of the night and went to the bathroom deciding to check himself in the mirror. He felt the heat rising inside of him but in his reflection, he could only see a hint of fangs and the colour of his eyes darkening. He felt a new wave of energy hit him and decided to wake his mates up.

 

He observed them from the end of the bed. They looked too adorable, they had wandered closer together after he left them. He felt a fire starting within him but it didn’t unsettle him. With a loud noise that jolted his mates awake, a set of black wings sprouted from his back in a ball of fire.

 

He smiled, feeling finally free. “I hope you guys are ready for round two!” he said jumping to the bed tickling the others.

 

\------

 

_8 Months later..._

 

Dan kept trying to tidy the house up, but Phil had a knack for letting everything in the strangest places. Socks on the coffee table, cacti in the drawer, and the worst of it all flycatchers in the fridge. He huffed, picking every single piece of clothing in sight, and let the spoon take care of the stirring; he was slowly getting good at the domestic charms.

 

Draco came from the basement that worked as his potions laboratory covered in soot. “Scourgify,” said Dan cleaning him up with one simple spell.

 

“Thanks, love, left alone to do the cleaning again?” he said hugging him and pecking his lips.

 

“Yes, Harry said he would be right back,” he pouted.

 

“You should have let me know. I know your grandma's visit is important to you,” he smiled caressing Dan’s curls.

 

“I’m fine, just a little stressed,” he sighed.

 

“I can see that love. You are still in your pyjamas,” Draco giggled, “Go change I’ll finish here.”

 

Dan pecked his lips and ran to the bedroom, had it been any other of his mates he would have refused, but he knew Draco’s standards for cleaning were similar to his.

 

Phil entered from the backyard with muddy boots and a huge basket of potion ingredients he had just collected and carefully descended the stairs to Draco’s lab as he hummed a song. When he returned Draco looked at him with a mock scowl and without saying a word he pointed at the muddy footprints.

 

Phil had the decency to blush as he spelled the floor clean. “Sorry, Love,” he said hugging him. “Where are Dan and Harry?”

 

Draco kissed him softly, “Dan went to change out of his pyjamas and Harry went to get the surprise, you should go change as well, but no distracting Dan!”

 

“I wouldn’t dare,” said Phil with the most innocent smile he could muster.

 

Draco raised his eyebrows at him. “Not when his grandma is coming any minute now!” he giggled, his tongue poking out the side of his mouth.

 

Draco shook his head. “I’m ready, I’ll check over everything. Go on, you fiend!” he slapped Phil’s ass who winked and left the room.

 

Harry entered the house shortly after, followed by Dan’s entire family, Draco’s mother, Phil’s family and the Weasleys, including Hermione.

 

He had arranged this celebration in secret after Dan’s nana had been horrified to know his grandson had bonded without any kind of tradition or celebration.

 

Narcissa had made similar comments but in a more reserved manner.

 

Molly had simply hugged Harry so hard he thought he would pass out as she cried over how much he had grown.

 

Phil’s family had been more than surprised to know that his youngest child was now living in a Polyamory relationship, as they called it, but being the loving family they were, they had given them their utmost support and were eager to celebrate their love with them despite the… _peculiar_ nature of Harry’s needs.

 

The families spent the afternoon in their garden, getting to know each other and chatting amicably. The four of them smiled until their faces hurt and took many pictures that they would later hang on their walls.

 

“Thank you for making me so happy, I love you,” Harry said to them.

 

“You make us just as Happy, Harry,” Draco said.

 

“You do, without you, we wouldn’t even be here!” smiled Phil.

 

Dan took Harry’s hand and said: “Yes, Without you we wouldn’t have this, the most perfect unity we could wish for,” he smiled.

 

And it was true, Harry’s creature had led them all to this moment. They had formed a family based on love and respect, but it was thanks to all of them that they worked like a perfectly oiled machine. Phil’s light-hearted nature always brought a smile to their face and reminded them to be affectionate; Dan’s keen personality helped them improve in different life aspects but mainly to keep everything tidy and organized; Draco’s bossy attitude kept them in check and Harry made sure that they were all taken care of and loved. He truly was the  fire that held them all together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/179234700386/the-fire-that-holds-us-together/)
> 
> Comments and Kudos will be greatly appreciate it, I'm posting it at the point were you are just not sure if it makes sense anymore. I'm releasing it into the wild.
> 
> For Julia, who wanted me to end the fic as my draft notes Indicated, this was it: 
> 
> "They all get together, they fuck and cement the bond, congrats y'all bonded. 
> 
> Happy ending"


End file.
